iZombie
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: When a plague of undead hits the Earth. Carly and Sam are left to get to a safe area. But where is Spencer? Why is Sam immune? What is going on with Freddie?
1. iApocalypse

**My first iCarly fanfic! Woo hoo!! I have just re-edited this entire paragraph, this was originally going to be a normal iCarly fanfic, but I got bored. So know it has zombies in! They're slow, bumbling, all-round pathetic zombies, but en-mass none the less. This will be how the iCarly crew deal with the impending apocalypse.**

* * *

Carly paced up and down the appartment. It was moments like these she dreaded. Spencer had been gone at Socko's for seven hours and counting, Sam was ill with flu and Freddie's camera had lost it's remote signal, so he was no trapsing across town looking for a cheap replacement, until his was fixed. In honesty, she could present the show on her own, without Spencer, so truthfully, the only person she really needed at the moment was Freddie.

_Knock._

Hopefully that was him. Carly rushed over to the door, regaining her elegance before she slipped the lock back over.

"ACHOO! Hi," Sam replied, her voice muffled by her blocked nose. Carly removed the think snot from her face. She glared at her friend.

"Gross, Sam. Go home, your sick!" She commanded, Sam shook her head, briefly losing her balance in the process. Carly steadied her by placing both hands on Sam's arms.

"No, Germy got me sick, so this is my revenge, I'm gonna go on iCarly, while being sick and humiliate him in the worst way possible!" She mumbled, in between coughs and sneezes. Carly returned back to her pacing spot and Sam followed her in. She proceeded over to the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice carton. As she was about to take a sip, she sneezed straight into the hole on top.

"Hey, Carls?" Sam called, Carly hadn't even noticed Sam was in the kitchen area.

"Yeah?" She called back, anticipating the door to go again.

"You don't drink much OJ, do ya?" She asked. Carly shrugged, wondering what an odd question that had turned out to be.

"Naw...but Freddie had dibs on that, don't get it all infected." A look of realisation swept over Sam's face.

"Alright," She muttered. Sam smeered her mouth all over the nozzel, before spitting in the carton. "I guess, I won't have any then, let young Fredward have his juice."

_Knock_

Carly shot back over to the door and flung it open. Success. It was Freddie.

"Got the cam..." Freddie noticed Sam, who waved darkly to him, "What is she doing here?! She's sick!" He yelled.

"Not as much as you, here, saved you some OJ" She threw the carton to Freddie. Before realising anything was wrong he took a small sip. Spitting the contents of his mouth out over Carly, he turned furiously to Sam.

"Hey, why does this taste like boogers and loogie! Sam, how could you?! Now I'm gonna get sick!"

"No charge" She replied. Both then turned to the dripping Carly. She stood, mouth agape, glaring at the two.

"Well, I better not get sick, or iCarly'll be off air for a whole week. Sam you shouldn't have come over here,"

"But I did, and don't you appreciate the thought?" She asked, smiling. Both replied in unison.

"NO!"

"OK, OK. It's cool, we'll do iCarly and then recover, whilst eating pork rinds." Carly turned and headed to her room.

"I'll have to change" She said. Freddie smiled and followed her.

"I'll help!" He cheered, Sam grabbed his collar and yanked him back.

"Hold your horses, lover boy. You need to set up the camera." She shoved him upstairs and followed herself. Two minutes later, Carly was upstairs with them and the show had begun.

* * *

Carly hugged Sam exstatically and then backed off quick.

"Oh no, do you think I'll get sick?!" She asked.

"Uh...I dunno', if you get sick, that means we can have a sleepover and I won't feel gui..."

"ACHOO!" Freddie sneezed. If was apparent the sickness had caught him too while they were filming.

"You alright Freddie?" Carly asked, turning to her friend. He was doubled over the platform, his camera was sprawled on the floor.

"No...not really. Agh, nose bleed." He clutched his nose tightly, allowing a few drops of blood out.

"Oh yeah, I got that, so did my mom." Sam replied. Carly looked confused.

"Your mom's sick?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I think she's going crazy, I had to lock her in her room. She just keeps banging on the door, that's why I came here, she's getting weirder than normal."

"Hey, let's check the news maybe more people got sick?" Carly asked, intrigued by all this.

Sam and Carly rushed downstairs, with Freddie trailing behind them. Carly grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The news broadcast hit her instantly.

_Important News!_

'I'm Debra Owen for Channel 5 news. Reports from the White House are telling all citizens to remain indoors. The recent epidemic has hit critical levels. Viewers are urged to stay away from those who are ill,'

Carly turned to Sam and Freddie.

'You are also reminded that conflict of any kind with the infected is greatly advised against, they are dangerous and possibly lacking simple reasoning techniques. Make sure any person on your party who has been or is suspected to be infected, must be removed away from others. Wait...I have just been informed a cure is in the making, and will be released in 24 hours. Stay in your homes, and stay...'

The transmission cut off.

"Well, that's disturbing..." Carly said. Sam tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to her and was startled by what she saw.

"That's more disturbing" They looked at Freddie. He had stopped moving. Blood was dribbling from his mouth.

Carly walked slowly over and checked his pulse. She jumped back at what she discovered.

"OH MY GOD! Sam, he's....dead," Sam looked at.

"No he's not, he's getting up!" Freddie writhed and twitched. He slowly rose to his feet, his eyes milky white.

"Sam...step away from him," Carly whispered, she had seen way too many horror films to not know what happened next.

"Why, he's...AGH!" Freddie grabbed Sam and lunged towards her. She managed to hold him at arm's length, but with great difficulty. Carly stepped in and shoved him backwards. He stumbled over, but moved slowly back towards them.

"Sam, come on, let's go!" Carly grabbed her friend and together they rushed out of the appartment, trapping the zombified Freddie inside. They tried to dash down the stair case, but Mrs Benson stopped them.

"Is Freddie in there?" She asked.

"Yes, but you don't want to be!" Sam yelled.

"Get of my way, he's my son!" She barged through them, Carly and Sam were helpless as to what was about to happen. She opened the door and Freddie grabbed her, tearing through the flesh on her neck. She screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor, Freddie tearing large chunks of flesh from her body and then eating them. Mrs Benson lay still on the floor. Dead.

"Come on Sam, we have to go" The two charged away down the staircase, pushing another zombie out of their way on the way down. They reached the lobby and stopped.

"We have to go and get Spencer!" Carly protested.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"Socko's, other side of town." Sam nodded.

"OK...look, Lewbert!" She turned around to see Lewbert trapped in the staff office with three zombies. He was screaming at the and hitting them with objects.

"We don't have time...let's go!" Carly told Sam. The two exited the building silently. Drifting into the unknown.


	2. iFound Spencer

**First of all. WOW!! OMG, you people are awesome. I am loving writing this story more and more because of you readers. So let me just do my little reviewer section.**

**Kiragirl93 - Thanks but wait for surprises with both Lewbert and Freddie. The one with Freddie, this chapter, the one with Lewbert, probably not until the end.**

**XxXDukeofAwesomenessXxX - Yes, we'll just have to wait for what happens to Freddie, but you're suggestion has actually fuelled my new idea, you'll probably see.**

**Drag0nL0rd - Thank you, yes we'll see Spencer again soon, don't worry. Funny thing I had actually just watched the last two Resident Evil films before I wrote the first chapter, guess my inspiration comes through easy.**

**Luna-Lovegood-Granger - Well thank you, very appreciated.**

**B.D. - I like Zombies too, glad you're enjoying it.**

**OK, we're ready!**

* * *

Carly and Sam trapsed around for what seemed like forever. They wandered through the abandoned streets, cars were ablaze and stranded. Most buildings had been looted. And a distinct smell of rotting flesh lingered in the air, although that was to be expected. So far, the two hadn't encountered many of the undead. One had been casualy eating an innocent outside their building, Sam and Carly had decided it was best not to help those who were dead, for they would risk being bitten. The only other they had seen was trapped in a car, furiously struggling to get out. Sam had poked fun out of it, despite Carly's protests for her not to.

One thing that had puzzled Carly was that Sam had the infection as well as Freddie and her mother, yet she had not changed, her sickness had almost completely cleaned up, other than a slight dribbling nose. This was extremely odd, Sam had been ill for two days and was now on the way to recovery, but Freddie had been infected just this afternoon and had become one straight after their iCarly broadcast.

"We're here, wake up Carls!" Sam said. Carly snapped out of her daydream, it had just occured to her that she probably shouldn't be letting her mind wander in such times of danger. She looked up at Socko's building. It didn't look good. Windows were shattered, flames erupted from them and worst of all there were many creatures around the building. They had spotted Carly and Sam instantly and were shuffling at an extremely slow pace towards them.

"Sam, what do we do?" Carly asked, panicking. Sam picked up an umbrella that was scattered on the floor. She snapped the top end off and held it out in front of herself defensively.

"I say we charge 'em, what's the worst that could happen?" Carly glared at her.

"We get eaten like Mrs. Benson did!" Sam shrugged and began to walk forward. Since Carly had no other ideas and Sam was usually pretty stuborn she decided to follow. With the two girls moving and the creatures moving, the space between them began to get even smaller. Eventually there was nothing but an inch between them. Sam passed Carly several stretcher from the umbrella, that she had previously snapped off. She herself held the tube tight, planning to use the ferrule as a weapon.

"Stay behind me, we'll run through. Oh and get them in the head!" She muttered, her tone raising on the last sentance. The dead stumbled further reaching out to grab them. One lunged at Sam, but she pierced it's forehead with her pole.

"See? Just like that!" Sam yelled, the creatures had begun to separate her from Carly. Carly pulled out a long stretcher and with all her force pushed it into the head of one that had grabbed her forearm. It fell to the ground instantly.

"I did it Sam! Sam?" She called out, she instantly saw her friends bloodsoaked arm fly into the air.

"I'm over here, push your way through, I'm at the doors" Carly did as her friend commanded. She elbowed through, it appeared these creatures were quite pathetic and very weak. Their arms broke off with a single touch. She eventually reached Sam, scanning her quickly for any bites. She was clean.

"I thought you'd been..." Carly screamed as one grabbed her and dragged her to the ground. Several more began pushing her onto the floor and tearing at her clothes. They eventually reached her flesh and pressed their fingers against it, some attempting to bite.

"STOP!" And they did. Every last one froze. Dead it their tracks, however ironic that may be. Those who were trying to eat Carly stood up and moved back clearing a pathway. Carly knew that voice. But that was impossible, she saw it with her own eyes.

"Carly, I'm back"

"Freddie! What happened?" She asked, shocked to see her friend alive. His clothes were torn and soaked in blood. He looked a mess, but he was fine. Carly noticed his eyes were blood red.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He replied, calmly. His voice had a bitter tone to it, but was as cool and collected as ever.

"But your Mom?" She asked, her voice unable to string together a full question.

"Is fine" He replied, gesturing to someone behind him. A dark figure stumbled out. It was Mrs Benson. She was dead though. Just like the others, only she was restrained. Freddie seemed to be doing it. Carly noticed the large bites on her neck. Memories flooded back. All those horrible moments, when she saw him tearing his own mother to pieces.

"Carly? Don't you want to see who else I've got here..." Her head was screaming, 'Oh God no!'. She knew exactly who was there.

"Carly!" Spencer ran over and hugged Carly tightly. She quicky scanned for any bite marks. He was also clean.

"Spencer, but how?" She asked.

"Well Freddie got here, just as they kicked Socko's door down. We were making sock puppets, so it came as a shock." He replied.

"Where is Socko?"

"Oh, he's upstairs getting changed, he wasn't apparently wearing the right clothes for the apocalypse."

"And that's what this is?" Sam asked.

"Looks like it, but I'll get us to safety" Freddie said.

"So what happened to you?"

"Well, I can remember being one of them and then I wasn't. I don't really know, and know they listen to me."

"Finally king of the undead dorks!"

"Watch it, Sam. They listen to me, one little word and you'll be dead."

"Ha! Doesn't work on me, I'm unkillable. I'm already infected!"

"You wanna bet!?"

"Bring it on!"

"No Sam!" Carly piped up, grabbing Sam's arms. Spencer tried to restrain Freddie, but he shook him off.

"Fine, but where are we supposed to go?" Sam asked. Freddie smiled.

"Manhatten Medical Research Centre, apparently the city is on lockdown there, so it's safe."

"But you can do your little voodoo stuff and they bow don't they?"

"Yeah, but we don't know how long that'll last."

"How do we get there anyway?"

"We walk, it's the only way."

"Walk to Manhatten, I'd rather be dead." Sam joked. Carly elbowed her softly.

"Where's your friend, Spencer?"

"He said he'd be down"

_THUMP!_

"OH MY GOD!" Carly screamed.

"Is that?" Sam began

"Socko." Spencer replied. They stared at his body, lying dead on the ground.

"When he said he was coming down he sure meant. Socko was a sensitive person."

"We should go, we don't wanna be here, when he...you know."

"Maybe he won't. Maybe he's just dead." A snapping sound echoed and they watched as Socko's head crack back into place. He turned his bloodied head towards them.

"Let's go" Freddie said. They followed, back out again into the darkness. Consumed by the unknown. Alone

* * *

**Woop. Another chapter down. Successfully done. The whole Freddie thing, I want to know, do people think it's silly? I don't know. The reason I killed Socko off, was because my original plan was just to have the four, so it's nothing against him. I've already got the title for the next chapter iDon't Wanna Go to Manhatten. What did you think of this one? R&R Thanks for reading.**


	3. iDon't Wanna Walk to Manhattan

**Thanks again guys, for all your support. It's been great. Bad news, this story will be updated less and less, since I'm back at school tomorrow. But I will stick with it, and it would mean a lot to me if you would too. Reviewers, man, you people sure can review. Here's a little mention for you all.**

**Drag0nL0rd - Don't worry, the Freddie thing will be explained, in due course. Please no one worry about that. If you want to make a comparison to Freddie and the Zombies, try a loose connection with Owen Harper and the Weevils from Torchword, you may not have even heard of it, but oh well.**

**B.D. - Aw, thank you. And thank you for being so patient. Yes, you are correct, that's where my loose connections came from. I just thought what happened to Nemesis in the end was so sad. :(**

**Darthrevan4ever - Thanks so much.**

**Luna-Lovegood-Granger - Oh thanks a lot, maybe he is the cause....**

**Sharkofthemist120 - Very observant, the fact that he got infected off of Sam will be a key point.**

**Sockstar - Sorry for spelling Manhattan wrong, I'm not from America...so, oops, my bad. They can call them Zombies, because in this world they know about Zombies, for example, there has been media about them. Also, I'm so glad people think the car zombie bit was funny.**

**OK, let us be in the going that it is!**

* * *

The four had been travelling for several hours now and the sun had begun to rise. It had been so long and the goal of reaching Manhattan seemed so much further away.

"Ugh, I'm tired. How much further, Fredward?" Sam asked, she had complained most of the journey.

"Still a while, Sam. Manhattan is far by a walk" He replied. Sam's illness was entirely gone now and she seemed better than ever. Freddie physical appearance, too, seemed a lot more normal, although Carly had noticed that he was more emotionaly distant. He had tried to kiss her at the last gas station, they had stopped at for snacks. When she had refused, he took it upon himself to completely ignore her. She hadn't spoken to him since. She figured now would be a good time to try. Carly was at the back of their group with Spencer, while Sam and Freddie walked off ahead. Carly jogged forward and put a hand on Freddie's shoulder. She pulled him backwards slightly, so that they were walking together. She turned her head to him

"Freddie?" She asked. He purposely ignored her.

"Freddie?" She asked, her voice more dignant now. He kept his head forward, but spoke to her.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked. Everytime he spoke, she felt scared for some unknown reason.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked. She was confused as to why he was answering every question with another question.

"Because we're friends. I wanna' know if your alright." He shrugged, still not looking at her.

"I'm fine. How are you?" He asked. His voice made her shiver, it was so dark and luring. She had never felt that way before, especially towards Freddie. Something inside of her clicked and she felt different. Carly jumped on Freddie, kissing him on the lips. She ran a hand along his back, just as he pushed her off. She sat on the ground, wondering what she had done wrong. He continued to walk, as though unaware she was sitting on the ground.

"Freddie?!" She yelled. He turned around and looked at her. She dusted herself off and got back to her feet.

"What?" He asked, his voice cool and calm.

"Why did you just do that? Hey where are Spencer and Sam?" She asked. Freddie pointed to the abandoned grocery store.

"Sam wanted some beef jerkey?" He replied.

"Now answer my other question, why did you do that?!" She yelled, grabbing hold of him.

"Because you said no, you should've stuck to that." He muttered.

"I said no, but you seem different now. You're so...different"

"You already said that"

"I know that, don't tell you didn't feel anything!"

"I didn't, guess you rejected me one too many times."

"No, Freddie things, are different now"

"Why?! Why are they different?"

"Because!"

"Because 'what'?!"

"I love you!"

"No you don't..."

"How would you know how I'm feeling?!"

"Carly, you're scared and now you just want someone to hold you and tell you everything will be alright."

"Well, will it?"

"I don't know...I can't say"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Being a jerk!"

"I'm not, I'm being truthful.

"Just, stop it!" Carly lunged forward at Freddie, before Sam grabbed her arms and whispered in her ear.

"Before you do anything stupid, remember he's king of those things. We don't want to mess with him." Carly calmed down and they began walking again, in complete silence.

* * *

"Here we are. The Manhatten Bridge. They must be the guards!" Spencer pointed to two men in large combat clothes. They had two large guns pointed at them. Spencer waved his hands in the air and called out.

"Hey, don't shoot! We're just people!" The guards lowered their guns and signalled for them to come in. Sam and Carly ran across the bridge, with Spencer and Freddie in tow.

"NAGGH! Go away, you freaks!!!" They stopped in their tracks and looked out over the bridge to see a speed boat racing along the waterfront, with three passengers in it. Two were undead, one was....Lewbert!

"Oh my gosh, is that Lewbert?" Carly asked. The other three nodded.

"Yo, Lewbert! Up here!" Sam called down. He turned around instantly, jerking the boat.

"You stupid kids!! Get off that bridge!" He yelled back, pushing back the dead.

"No can do warty! We're on a mission!" Sam called back.

"UNGGH!" He yelled back, swirving the boat repeatedly.

"Wow, I can't believe he got out of that office." Carly muttered.

They approached the doors and the guards scanned them quickly. One pointed to Freddie and raised his gun.

"He's infected, get down!" He yelled, his comrade shoving the others away.

"No, he's our friend. " Carly yelled.

"Yeah, he looks like that all the time!" Sam replied, laughing to herself. The other guard rose his gun to Sam.

"Woah, I'm sorry"

"She's infected too! How long have they been infected?!" The guard screamed.

"About four hours" Carly replied.

"That's odd, the controller told us it took about an hour, are you kids sure?" Carly nodded.

"Have any others had physical contact. Passing of bodily fluid. Intercourse, helping with wounds, even kissing." Carly froze, did that mean she was infected? She rose her hand slowly. The guards pointed their guns to her.

"Get on the floor!" He yelled. She complied, kneeling down on the dusty pavement.

"How long ago?!" He screamed.

"Fourty minutes" She mumbled.

"For God Sakes, shoot her, Simmons! She's a risk to everyone in there!" The heavy set black guy, with his gun pointed on Sam and Freddie, screamed at his comrade.

"Shut it, Kowlski. I can't fire, unless she turns into one." The guard turned his gun to Spencer.

"You, any contact?" He asked, his voice calm.

"No, none, why?"

"Get him in, they stay out."

"What!?" Spencer yelled. Two more guards emerged from the barriers and grabbed Spencer. He struggled and pushed against them. Voices yelled against eachother.

"Sir, calm down. We're taking you to safety"

"Get your hands off him, we're fine."

"Spencer, I love you!"

"Carly, Carly....Carly!!" Spencer yelled, getting dragged back. He broke free of their grip and ran forward, embracing Carly. It was brief. Simmons cracked Spencer on the head, with the barrel of his gun. He went limp instantly. All three of the kids ran to Spencer's side. The guards pointed their guns at the kids. One for each of them, while Simmons dragged Spencer into Manhattan.

"Get back! Or I'll frickin' shoot you!!" He yelled. They retreated instantly.

And Spencer was gone. The stood there alone, once again. With those guard there, there was absolutely no chance of getting in.

* * *

**What do you think, I hope that ending isn't bad. R&R Thanks.**


End file.
